


Consumed

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: What Lies Beneath [Art] [10]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Cutting, Excessive/Extreme Self-harm, Fanart, M/M, Scars, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey





	Consumed




End file.
